1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor system including at least one monitor terminal and at least one monitor device, the monitor device, a search method, and a search program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, known monitor systems including at least one monitor terminal and at least one monitor device have been used, so as to view a monitor subject of which image is picked up by the monitor terminal in real time. Further, the monitor systems have been used, so as to store data on the monitor subject, and search for predetermined data across the stored data and confirm the predetermined data at a later time.
Usually, information about the date and time where data is stored and/or information about a name given to the stored data is usually adopted, as a search criterion by which a search for the stored data is made. An example of the above-described known monitor systems is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-274390.